Cable may be installed underground in a variety of applications. In one such application pipelines may be installed near or below electrical transmission lines. This application may be desirable to mitigate the opportunity for alternating current to interfere in the pipeline as a result of the overhead electrical transmission lines.
In the past, alternating current mitigation projects have been performed by excavating a ditch, next filling the ditch with selected backfill material(s) and, then, laying the cable into the backfill material(s) carefully such that the cable was centered in the backfill material(s). The foregoing is a time consuming process and the quality can be less than desirable.